Spermatogenesis, the process in which functional sperm cells are produced in the testis, involves specific interaction between the developing germ cells and their supporting Sertoli cells as well as hormonal regulation by the androgen-producing Leydig cells. The general organization of spermatogenesis is essentially the same in all mammals and can be divided into three distinct phases: 1) The initial phase is the proliferative or spermatogonial phase during which spermatogonia undergo mitotic division and generate a pool of spermatocytes; 2) the meiotic phase, that yields the haploid spermatids; and 3) spermiogenesis whereby each round spermatid differentiates into a spermatozoon. Although the molecular mechanisms regulating the first two phases have been relatively well characterized, the molecular basis of spermiogenesis is largely unknown.
Mammalian spermiogenesis, the postmeiotic phase of spermatogenesis, is characterized by dramatic morphological changes that occur in the haploid spermatid. Some of these changes include the formation of the acrosome and its contents, the condensation and reorganization of the chromatin, the elongation and species-specific reshaping of the cell, and the assembly of the flagellum. These events result from changes in both gene transcription and protein translation that occurs during this developmental period. Some of the proteins translated in the haploid spermatid will remain in the morphologically mature sperm after it leaves the testis. Taking this into consideration, proteins that are synthesized during spermatogenesis might be necessary for spermatid differentiation and/or for sperm function during fertilization.
The present invention relates to signaling events in mammalian sperm that regulate the functions of this highly differentiated cell. More particularly the invention relates to signal transduction that modulates the acquisition of sperm fertilizing capacity. After ejaculation, sperm are able to move actively but lack fertilizing competence. They acquire the ability to fertilize in the female genital tract in a time-dependent process called capacitation. Capacitation has been demonstrated to be accompanied by the protein phosphorylation of several proteins on both serine/threonine and tyrosine residues, and that protein tyrosine phosphorylation is regulated downstream by a cAMP/PKA pathway that involves the crosstalk between these two signaling pathways. With the exception of PKA, the other kinase(s) involved in the regulation of capacitation are still unknown.
Additional protein kinases have been shown to be involved in spermatogenesis, however, only a few of them are exclusively expressed in germ cells or in the testis (Jinno et al, 1993, Cell Biol 13, 4146–56; Nayak et al, 1998, Mech Dev 74, 171–4; Shalom & Don, 1999, Mol Reprod Dev 52, 392–405; Toshima et al, 1998, Biochem Biophys Res Commun 249, 107–12; Toshima et al, 1999, J Biol Chem 274, 12171–6; Tseng et al, 1998, DNA Cell Biol 17, 823–33; Walden & Cowan, 1993, Mol Cell Biol 13, 7625–35). Examples of testis-specific kinases are the recently described mouse genes, tssk 1, 2 and 3 (Bielke et al., 1994, Gene 139, 235–9; Kueng et al, 1997, J Cell Biol 139, 1851–9; Zuercher et al., 2000, Mech Dev 93, 175–7). The function of the tssk kinase family is unknown. However, since the members of this family are expressed postmeiotically during spermiogenesis, it is hypothesized that they have a role in germ cell differentiation, or later on in sperm function. Therefore, it is anticipated that compounds that interfere with the function of this kinase family could be utilized as contraceptive agents.
Despite the availability of a range of contraceptive methods, over 50% of pregnancies are unintended worldwide and in the United States. Thus, there is a critical need for contraception that better fits the diverse needs of women and men and takes into consideration different ethnic, cultural and religious values. Except for the use of condoms or vasectomy, the availability of contraceptive methods for men is very limited.
The importance of protein kinases in most physiological processes suggests that inhibition of tssk kinase family activity with a specific drug could inhibit fertilization. In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the tssk kinase family is used as a target for the development of novel drugs. In particular, the sperm-specific tssk gene products will be used to screen for specific inhibitors of tssk kinase activity and these inhibitors will be used either alone or in conjunction with other contraceptive agents to prevent unintended pregnancies. Advantageously, the unique sequence of the members of the tssk kinase family supports the likelihood of finding specific inhibitors for their activity. Finally, if these kinases remain in the sperm after spermatogenesis and have a role in sperm physiology, design of specific tssk kinase inhibitors could be used both in male and female in order to prevent fertilization.